Phobia
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Tell me Naruto-kun, what is it that you fear?" "I fear many things...you aren't one of them." -


P**h**ob_i__**a**_  
A One Shot By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon United Front

--

"Tell me Naruto-Kun…what is it that you fear?"

You ignore the man's finger running across your cheek as he speaks his words. You are his prisoner and _this _was nothing more than part of his daily torture.

"Do you fear…death?"

The blood that builds up and then spills down the cut that he delivers across your chest slowly puddles on the ground, mixing itself with the already dry essence of life. This pattern is nothing new; he cuts, you heal, he cuts, you heal.

Such is the gift and curse bestowed upon you.

"Do you fear…_isolation?" _

This was not the first time that he's asked you this question. The first time was when you were first captured and left alone for months, maybe even years; you can't recall anymore.

"Do you fear…sin?"

He is a scientist; even back before he became a cruel and evil madman bent on revenge he had been a scientist. He wanted to know _every _last inch of you; the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Every last _single _inch he wanted to feel, to cut, to taste, he wanted it all…

These were the thoughts that went through your mind each time that he _defiled _you and made you his – Inside and Out

"Do you fear…rejection?"

Your mind jumps back to the first time that Sasuke is brought to see where his captured teammate had been held. The two of you stare into each others eyes for a long time before you hear it; the slight chuckles from your _friend's _mouth.

"This is the man that I once considered equal to myself!? This broken and battered _**fool!? **_HA!"

You remember him laughing before he walked out never to return again.

"Do you fear…**love?**"

You see Sakura-chan running towards you.  
You feel TenTen's soft kisses running down your chest.  
You hear Ayame giggling about your 'swallowing' ability when it comes to ramen of course!

"Do you fear…hate?"

The illusion he puts you under takes you back to your childhood in which they all glare at you. Their screams are real, their taunting – real. The objects that they throw at you impact you as if they are _real._  
So you're not sure if this really is an _illusion _or if; you're in the real thing.

"Do you fear…_us?" _

The entire council of the sound stands before you; _he _watches with those red eyes still lacking the key part.

"Do you fear…me?"

You smile at the shock displayed on his face as your right hand grabs his neck.

"…You wish to know what I fear?"

Your grip on the man's neck does not lighten as you free yourself from the chains you had been suspended from for what seemed like years.

"I fear…failure."

The old man gargles unintelligently; blood filling his air paths.

"I fear…losing."

You hold his dying body high above your head.

"I fear…not having control."

You hear the clicking on the cells inside of your mind.

"I…fear myself, and what I'm capable of."

You can feel the control slipping away and yet right now the only thing you can do is congratulate yourself. You're finally facing your fears! You're finally breaking free!

You're losing, you're failing, you don't have control – you're no longer yourself!

"I fear many things Orochimaru."

Your blue eyes close never to open again.

"But…**You sure as hell aren't one of them."**

Red, blood, and death – Oh yea, you knew what true _fear _was.

--

_Graphophobia_

This takes place somewhere in between after Naruto's return and yet before the last Uchiha battle. Naruto is captured during the mission at the bridge to spy on Orochimaru and is detained there for…months maybe years. Along the way he realizes that he only fears what he allows himself to fear so he gives into the call that Kyuubi had been given him and releases his prisoner dying instantly and allowing the fox to control his body.

The destruction of Sound Village is not discovered by Konoha until 2 weeks later when the head of Orochimaru and his top council are delivered by a young bounty hunter by the name of Oturan whom had red eyes and hair.

The head of Uchiha Sasuke was delivered directly to Uchiha Itachi whom for the first time in years broke down in tears.

Uzumaki Naruto's body was never discovered…but then again; that was to be expected.

End


End file.
